I'll Always Choose You
by legendaryhuntress
Summary: Having been offered a chance to go to Harvard and pursue one of his dreams to be a doctor like his father, Logan has to make a choice. To be a doctor, or to be a part of Big Time Rush. But he knows no matter what he chooses, a certain beauty will stay with him, no matter what. A tad bit of a fluffy one-shut. Just a tad. Lomille


**I'll Always Choose You**

_A BTR fanfic_

"You would make a terrific doctor, Mr. Mitchell. If ever, we would be very lucky to have you at Harvard," the tall, balding, African American man smiles and nods. I couldn't help but beam at him at the comment. I see Camille also flashing me a big smile as she held on to my arm. "Thank you so much, Sir," I reply sheepishly.

"Your father was a great student there," Mr. Cummings pats my father's shoulder, "always top of the class. I looked up to him very much when we were classmates."

"Oh, stop it, Steve," my father tucks his hands into the pockets of his white coat and shyly looks at the floor. He then pulls out a piece of cloth from his left pocket and starts polishing his stethoscope, a weird habit of his.

"No, seriously! In all my years of teaching, I have never come across such a brilliant mind as Joseph," Mr. Cummings then turns to me and looks me in the eyes, "until perhaps I met his son."

"Oh, wow," I laugh, "you certainly have a knack for flattering me and my father sir." I grab on more tightly to Camille's hand to signal to her how nervous I am. She squeezes back.

"Anyways, I have to go. I have papers of future doctors to grade," Mr. Cummings winks at me, "but you know Logan, if ever your mind changes about this whole music thing," he opens his briefcase and takes a few pieces of papers, "why don't you try Harvard?"

He hands me the papers which turn out to be application forms. My hands shake as I take them. "I don't know what to say, Sir. Thank you so much."

"Remember Logan, I believe in you." With that, Mr. Cummings pats my dad's back, then smiles again at Camille and I. He walks towards the very white corridor. After several steps though, he stops and turns back to us. "Oh, and Camille, by the way, I love that new movie of yours." He winks, and finally walks away.

"Thank you, Mr. Cummings!" Camille giggles, but I doubt he could hear her anymore.

"Dad," I say solemnly, "Harvard.. what do you have to say?"

He sighs and stops polishing his stethoscope, then put away the cloth. "You know I wasn't all in favour about the whole band thing at first, son," he looks at me and touches my shoulder, "but I've seen you perform. And you're very good at it. But, you're really intelligent, too. You could become a great doctor."

Silence followed.

"I'll support you no matter what you choose," he smiles, "but you have to choose before the deadline."

…

A couple of months later, I find myself staring at the already filled up application form. All my requirements are complete. It's a week before the deadline. I still don't know what to do. I shove another spoonful of yoghurt in my mouth, then walk towards the living room. I flop down the couch and groan.

None of the guys know that I'm considering going to Harvard. Going to Harvard means giving up the band. There's no way I can go to medical school and still pursue music. I'll die from stress. I have to choose just one. Guilt is eating me up, from my toes to my throat, reaching up to the scalp of my head.

Then I heard the door screech open.

"Logan," I hear a familiar sweet voice. It's Camille, looking as beautiful as ever. She is wearing worn-out blue jeans and a simple purple sweater. Her chestnut hair is a waterfall of princess-like curls that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and filled with passion. She slowly walks towards me, and my heart skips a beat.

"The guys are worried about you. You were really excited about doing the new song you helped write," Camille sits beside me, and then rests her head on the curve of my neck. I could feel her warmth. She smells like vanilla.

"I just feel really bad about keeping Harvard from them," I sigh.

"You've decided on going, Logan?"

"No, I'm not sure yet," I wrap my arms around her and pull her a little closer. I could stay this way forever; forget about Harvard and everything else. Then I could live.

"You know no matter what you choose, I'm pretty sure they'll support you," she whispers, and I could feel her breath trickling my skin, "it's the fans that would start a new World War."

I chuckle.

Then I feel something building up in my chest, making my heart swell. I let go of Camille and set her just far enough to stare at her face. Our eyes connect.

"What about you? What do you think?"

"I told you Logan," she shakes her head, laughing a little bit, "I'll be there for you no matter what, you know that."

This makes me happy. I know no matter what I chose, Camille would be there. I don't need to choose her. Fate already tied me to her. I reach out and tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear. And ever so slowly, I press my lips against hers.

It could have lasted for several sweet, cloudless days. I wish we didn't need to come up for air. When we pulled apart, we were smiling like crazy.

"What do you choose, Logan?"

"I'll always choose you, Camile."

**End.**

_I wrote this for a friend of mine. I love you, disneyfreaks0223. This is probably the fluffiest fic I ever made. I hope you enjoyed it._

_I hope you guys review it. :* Thanks._

_Love,_

_The lamely names_

_Legendaryhuntress_

_Xoxo_

_Stand, Bow, Bye!_


End file.
